


Random Drabbles

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Team Edge - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Things I've written for prompts or were just too short to post in their own story!





	1. Surprise! (Bim Trimmer/FemReader) Fluff Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this because I’ve been dying to write a pregnancy announcement drabble and Bim needs more love!
> 
> Not requested. No warnings.

“He’s going to be so happy!” Wilford boasted loudly.

“Shh! He’s going to hear you if you don’t be quiet!” I hissed back, elbowing the man with the pink mustache in the gut.

He made an obvious show of wincing but grinned nonetheless and chuckled.

“I can’t help that I’m excited. It’s not every day that we have a ba-”

Another knock to the ribs had him going silent, at the cost of a glare. I took his silent warning in stride, knowing that he’d never chance hurting me now.

I followed him onto the side of the set, watching my handsome lover through the throngs of people prepping for the show.

Little did he know today was all a set up, done with the help of Wil and the rest of the crew who were totally down to help.

What was supposed to show footage of Wilford out on the street interviewing people for the populous for answer for the game show, would instead be the footage of me and Wilford discussing the good news.

Biting my lip, I bounced lightly in place as the director started calling for everyone to get in their places, and Bim took his spot on the center stage.

Then the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone brightly on the most beautiful man in the world. Despite seeing him every day, he still took my breath away, especially when he was in his element like he was now.

“Hello everybody, and welcome to another episode of “Who Would Have Thought?”! I hope you’re all as excited as I am to see which of our four contestants will make it to the final showdown tonight. But before we bring them on stage, it’s time for a sneak preview of the answers we gathered. As you all know, we go out around the studio each day and question random strangers on the trivia that we will use in the show, and today we have some uproarious answers! Get ready to laugh your hearts out!”

The set went dark and my stomach clenched anxiously as our video popped up on the big screen.

Wilford grinned at the camera and gave a gracious bow to the crowd.

“Hello ladies, gentlemen, and other configurations of being. Today I have with me a special little lady that’s near and dear to all of our hearts. Meet the soon-to-be, Mrs. Trimmer! Y/N, come closer darling!”

I was quickly scooped under his arm and I giggled nervously with bright red cheeks.

“Hi everyone!”

Wilford copied our past selves and pulled me into his side, and I looked up just to find him beaming ear to ear.

I gently pulled away from him and said, “Okay, so I understand you have some questions for me, Mr. Warfstache?”

“Yes I do darling. Now, just answer these as fast as you can and honestly as you can. How long have you been with Bim Trimmer?”

Chuckling, I answered, “That’s easy. Three years, close to three and a half. Give me a harder one.”

Wilford pretended to think about it before asking, “When did you get engaged?”

“The night before Valentine’s day. He couldn’t wait the last few hours to ask.”

My eyes darted to Bim on the stage and my heart raced wildly as I saw him gawking in shock with a small smile on his face and eyes wide as they could be.

“Now Y/N, I have the silliest sensation that you have some news for us all. You’ve got that mischevious look about you. Is there anything new in your life that you’d like to tell us about? Hmmmmm?”

Wilford waggled his eyebrows up and down, and I couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

“Well, I do have one thing. We were planning to get married in six months, but now that can’t happen.”

I went back to watching Bim closely. It nearly killed me when I saw the distraught look on his face.

“Oh, and why is that?” Wilford asked gruffly, “Getting cold feet?”

I burst out laughing and doubled over at the effort.

“No! Not at all! But I found out there’s going to be a small problem with our wedding date, a little surprise that actually means more to me than marrying the love of my life.”

“Pray tell, what could that even be?”

I paused in the video for dramatic effect then held up a finger.

“Hold on, Rather than tell you, I’ll do you one better and show you.”

Bending down, I picked up a picture and held it in front of the camera. It took a moment for it to focus but then the black and white picture became clear. Amongst the swirls of blacks, white, and grays, was a little tiny fetus.

“Baby Trimmer is due in just six months.”

Wilford’s face crinkled up with obvious glee as he slid his arm back around my shoulders and we grinned at the camera in tandem.

“Surprise Bim!”

“You’re going to be a daddy!”

Before the camera cut off, it caught the visible tears running down my cheeks as my smile strained larger than I could handle.

The lights flickered back on and the spot light zoomed in on Bim who was now standing as still as a statue, a look of purse awe and shock written across his face.

His head whipped side to side, clearly waiting for a “just kidding” sign, but finally he stopped dead still when our eyes met.

“Y/N… I-Is that true?” he asked, voice breaking mid-sentence.

Swallowing hard, I nodded and stepped forward with a push from Wil. Before I was even two steps his way, Bim was running at me.

I stopped with a gasp as he slid on his knees in front of me, immediately wrapping his arms around my hips and burying his face against my belly.

There was a collective “aww” from the stage crew and our friends that made my face flush.

“You’re going to break your glasses,” I murmured with a weak giggle trying to fight off my emotions.

I carefully carded my fingers through his hair as he let out a shaky sigh.

“Screw the glasses, I’m going to be a father! You’re pregnant! I can’t- Just wow!”

After planting dozens of kisses across my stomach, he finally stood and I was jerked into a kiss that made my toes curl and my brain stop functioning.

I let my eyes flutter open and found him grinning like a maniac down at me.

“So you’re not disappointed about the wedding being delayed?” I asked softly.

“Hell no! Not when it’s for this!”

I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and he pressed kisses against my hair, and through them I could still hear the marveled whispers about being a father. Finally his kisses rained down my forehead, nose, cheeks, and back to my lips.

“God I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too you big dork,” I replied with a slight smirk.

He started to form a retort but the director called out for him.

“Time to get back to work. You’ll have plenty of time to celebrate later. Oh, and Bim? Congrats kid.”

With a chaste kiss and another I Love You, Bim ran back onto the floor with the biggest smile I’d ever seen on his face.

I turned to Wilford and gave him a tight hug.

“Thank you for your help.”

“Aw, it’s my pleasure… So I’m godfather… right?”


	2. Kiss Cam (Bim Trimmer/FemReader) Drabble Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff piece inspired by funny kiss cams, which no one asked for but I got inspired to write!  
> Warning: Cursing, that’s it!

Why did I ever agree to this? I hate crowds and I hate sports. Nevertheless, here I was, stuck at a Bulls vs Spurs basketball game with no idea what was going on while my so called date of a boyfriend spent his entire time on his phone or screaming like a maniac. It was embarrassing.

Another score for his team, the Bulls, and he was jumping and wailing like a wild man.

Snarling my nose up, I shot him a disgusted look but quickly wiped it off, not wanting to cause a scene. When he finally sat back down, I nudged him gently and leaned in.

“How much longer is this gonna last?” I asked.

“Who knows. Depends on the score and if they go into overtime, plus there a half time show, and- WHOA! That was a foul, ref!”

Rolling my eyes behind my shut lids, I took a deep breath and tried to force the irritataion at his behavior away. It was one night. I could do one night of ignorance for him. This was supposed to be our six month celebration anyway. Why spend it in a sour mood?

I felt slightly better under the pep talk and reopened my eyes when a whistle rang out. Looking over, I found him back on his phone as they called a break. Of course.

I barely contained my sigh of annoyance, tapping my nails on my jean clad thighs to exert control over my actions.

I looked up in surprise at the sound of a familiar Santana song starting; “The Game of Love” was the name if I wasn’t mistaken.

Then I saw the camera up on the big display and the announcer told the crowd about the kiss cam. Shrinking down in my seat, I strongly hoped that every other couple in the room would be picked forever us.

It was cute and I had to grin despite myself, watching all the sweet and loving kisses between the people. Ones obviously deeply in love, ones obviously fresh in their relationship or not even together, the few rejections. It was good entertainment.

And then I saw my face on the screen. The people around us went wild as my face turned dark red.

“Hey, hey, look!” I hissed, nudging my boyfriend with a growing grin.

He looked up once and shook his head before pulling his phone to his ear and putting a finger up. Everyone let out a sound of disappointment and I couldn’t help but let the dissatisfaction wash over me. Of course.

Why the fuck was I here again? Why had I stayed with this for six months even? I was always second to his work and his friends. I was second even to a fucking sport.

The camera moved on. After a few more kisses, it was back on us.

“Keith!” I snapped.

To my utter disbelief and anger, he shoved my arm off him and told me to shut up.

“Excuse me, miss,” a low, melodic voice came from next to me.

When I turned towards the voice, a hand wrapped around my upper arm while another cupped the back of my head and pulled me sharply against a solid form. I barely caught warm skin and dark hair before a mouth was on mine.

Oh and it was nice, so fucking nice. Soft lips, just the right amount of force, with big, strong hands. I felt like butter in this stranger’s hold. As his head tilted, giving more passion than I could mentally handle, I could feel his facial hair scrape against my jaw and shivered under his hold.

Cheers rang out loudly around us but I didn’t pull away even then, willing to let this go on as long as the man wished. Probably looked horrible but I didn’t fucking care at that point.

“Hey! The fuck are you doing?!”

After what felt like hours, the man holding me close let me go, gently pulling back. My eyes fluttered open just to find beautiful brown eyes behind glasses staring back.

With a large, crooked grin, he inched back and said, “Sorry, I hope you’re not offended. I couldn’t stand to see a beautiful woman being ignored, much less on the kiss cam.”

Keith grabbed at my arm, but I waved him off with the same indifference he showed me, intent on this handsome stranger still within kissing distance.

“Not offended at all. I’m Y/N, and that was a hell of an introduction,” I replied, unable to stop grinning like a loser.

“Names Bim Trimmer, special introductions are kind of my thing.”

Keith tried again to get my attention so I quickly whipped around, snagging the drink out of the cup holder and pouring it into his lap. The anger on his face was obvious but I simply gave him the double bird.

“We’re done, last straw buddy.”

“You’re fucking kidding! I’m your ride, Y/N!”

Bim’s hand rested atop my shoulder as he leaned in.

“I’d be more than glad to give you a ride. Sports aren’t really my thing so I wouldn’t mind leaving early. Mostly here because of a work gathering.”

Given the opportunity, I rose and snagged my purse off the ground. Bim offered his arm and I hooked mine around, sending a smug smirk towards my now-ex.

“After a kiss like that, I feel like I owe you dinner. Would you be okay with that?” Bim asked as we walked towards the exit. 

He kindly opened the door and let my pass through first.

Biting my lip, I couldn’t find any reason in my mind to disagree and nodded at him.

“That sounds wonderful.”

When he flashed me a brilliant smile, I suddenly realized the night wasn’t a total waste of time.


	3. Not Default (Bing/FemReader) Fluff Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: N/A
> 
> Warnings: None, just fluff. Couldn’t get the smut to flow here :(

My knuckles ached from the force at which they struck the wooden door, but I internalized the pain in favor of knocking more when it wasn’t immediately answered.

“Go away.”

“No. If you don’t answer the damn door, I’m just going to find a way to open it anyway. I can pick locks you know!” I hollered.

There was silence on the other side and I was thinking as to where my old lock picking kit was when the door finally swung open.

“What do you want?” Bing sighed, “Google can help with whatever you need.”

Capitalizing on his unsuspecting nature, I planted both palms in the middle of his chest and shoved him back into the room. It felt good to see some emotion on his face other than dejection.

I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it before setting my furious gaze on the AI. 

“Look, Bing, I don’t know what Google said to you but-”

“Called me default, told me I was useless compared to him,” Bing cut in immediately, “Reminded me that I’m useless here and don’t do anything other than wreck shit and get on everyone’s nerves. The norm.”

My anger deflated slightly as his words registered in my head. I needed to give Google a piece of my mind later.

“He’s an asshole, you know that. Technically, your search engine isn’t as popular as Google, no. Kroger isn’t as popular as Walmart. Burger King isn’t as popular as McDonalds. That doesn’t mean the less chosen options aren’t just as good! And you’re more than just your original search engine. You’re a person, now; AI or not, you’re still a physical being here on this earth now! Hell, if I had to choose between you and Google, I’d choose you one hundred times over. You’re fun, sweet, and full of so much energy. Sure, Google is good at his objective, but he’s an asshat that makes everyone feel bad about themselves. I’d choose someone I enjoy being around over someone that’s only slightly more refined. Does any of this make sense? Am I just rambling? Fuck if I know. I just know I miss seeing you around. I miss watching movies with you and watching you do your skate boarding tricks. I miss my friend.”

I trailed off with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest as my face warmed up at the confession I had just spewed. Hopefully he took it at face value, a friend missing a friend, and didn’t read into the crush hidden beneath.

The silence trailed on far too long and when I finally looked back up at him, I found him much closer than before.

“You… You really think that? You, like, really miss me?”

“God, for being smart you’re an idiot sometimes,” I muttered, “Of course I do!”

The familiar, goofy smile popped up across his lips before he started laughing long and hard. 

“Okay, if you don’t say something soon, I’m going to take this personal,” I half-joked, nerves fraying at the ends due to uncertainty. 

Finally his laughter boiled down to a huge grin as his big palm slapped down on my shoulder.

“You’re the best bro I could ask for, Y/N. Let’s go get some froyo and chill by the lake for a while, huh?” he offered.

I winced sightly but pushed it aside. Best “bro” was better than nothing. I loved having Bing as my best friend, even if I wanted more.

Of course the day that I brought him out of his funk, we met a cute girl at the lake. She was very much what I would imagine to be his type. Outgoing, funny, cool, and very pretty, almost modelesque in her appearance.

A week later, he took her on a date, and I felt the disappointment down to my very soul when I wished him a wonderful evening and watched him walk out.

“You need to just tell him,” Bim advised me kindly from his perch on the couch.

Instead of starting a long debate, I waved him off and headed back up to my room. The ability to think any longer on the topic of my growing heart ache was sinking fast. All I wanted was sleep; sleep and silence, which I quickly found once wrapped up in my blankets and pillows. 

The sound of rain pitter-pattering on the window greeted my ears when I awoke, and then the presence of a hand on my shoulder registered as what had actually woke me up.

“Hey, Y/N, Bim and the Jims tell me you’ve been in bed since I left. What’s up with that, dude?”

A huff of half-asleep annoyance and pure anger at the other men left my lips as I lazily waved him off.

“Just tired,” I mumbled against the pillow, “Leave me be.”

Despite giving him an answer, Bing didn’t move from his spot next to me, hand remaining still in place.

“They said it might be because you’re upset with me,” he finally continued.

“Oh fucking crap on a cracker, Bing. I wasn’t upset with you. I wanted to sleep, okay?! Is that a crime? Do I need to ask people if I can sleep now?”

“No, but the tone of your voice tells me you are upset, man,” he retorted, “Bim said-”

At that, I flung the blankets off and sat up with a murderous glare. Shock registered on his face and he stepped back with hands raised defensively. In his favor, I probably looked like a monster with my long locks mussed up around and stuck to my face.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what Bim said, okay? I’m exhausted and I just want some fucking peace and quiet, dude. Don’t you have a lady to be courting right now instead of bugging me anyway?”

Instead of a rebuttal like I expected, his body wilted and a low sigh escaped his mouth, eyes dropping to the floor. 

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered.

I almost agreed out of anger but bit back the retort, knowing it wasn’t needed nor appropriate. 

“No, you’re not, just please… let me sleep,” I replied.

When he didn’t move or say anything, I took that as his agreement to drop it. I fell back into the blankets with a soft groan, attempting to find that sweet spot once more so I could drift off into the escape of unconscious again. Only my motions were interrupted when a sudden weight landed over me, startling a squeal of surprise from my mouth that was cut off almost instantaneously. Warm, soft lips pressed hard against mine, still and heavy until my hands found his shoulders and gently pushed him back. 

Bing responded to my touch and pulled away, exposing the nervous look on his face.

“What was that about?” I finally questioned, eyes darting rapidly across his face for any indication.

“Well, according to Bim, I’ve been stupid. He told me that you liked me, maybe more than I liked you, and when I left today, I made the wrong decision. Man, Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would ever like me like that, ya know?”

My mouth felt dry as I swallowed hard and tried to fully understand what he had said. 

“You… like me?” I asked after a few long minutes, “This isn’t a joke, is it?”

“Nah, dude, I could never do that to you,” he replied.

There was a softness that I hadn’t seen before in his warm orbs. Biting my lower lip, I reached out and gave into the urge to touch his soft, shaggy locks.

Instantly he turned into my palm and his eyes shut with a soft sigh passing through his parted lips as I played with the strands. 

“Bing, Bim was right. I like you, a lot, but if it’s going to hurt our friendship, I’d rather just stay friends,” I admitted quietly, “I couldn’t imagine losing you over my feelings for you.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” he said, voice low and taking on a raspy tone that made shivers run down my spine. 

Gone was the surfer boy slang and attitude, and in place remained a softer, more serious version of Bing that I’d never seen before. When his eyes popped open, a vast sea of emotions roared to life in my chest. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner,” he muttered.

I shrugged because I didn’t trust my mouth to form a coherent response, and then he was kissing me again. 

This time I reacted. My fingers clutched tightly to the soft black locks to keep him close, afraid he’d pull back and tell me it was a joke. 

Nose brushing mine, he tilted his head and his tongue tentatively prodded my lips. I couldn’t let him in fast enough, a minuscule whimper falling into his mouth when our tongues met. 

One hand left his hair to palm down his neck and snag the shoulder of his bright orange tank top. I needed grounding lest I felt like I was dreaming. For so long I’d thought about kissing him, and none of it ever lived up to the reality. 

The patient and careful exploration of his tongue along mine had my toes curling and everything in my brain short circuiting. When he pulled back, I couldn’t stop a pathetic whine of complaint from escaping, and tugged at the holds I had on him.

“You need to breathe,” he said with that goofy chuckle I loved so much, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	4. Cuddles (Chase Brody/Reader)

A clap of thunder jolted you from your lazy dozing, sending the bowl of popcorn and TV remote flying with a clatter. As your hazy thoughts buzzed frantically to understand what had your heart and body so on alert, arms quickly wrapped around you, Chase’s low shushing joining in with your racing heartbeat.

You quickly went limp in his arms with a relieved sigh once you processed the situation. You were still in the overly large recliner, where you had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Chase who knows how long ago. Eyeing the snack now strewn about the floor, you couldn’t help rolling your eyes. 

“I’m sorry about the popcorn,” you groaned softly.

“It’s okay. It’s just popcorn,” he replied.

The rasp in his voice suggested he had been falling asleep just like you, and you couldn’t resist a little smile in return. 

You were about to ease from the warm nest against your boyfriend when he steeled his grip around you.

“We’ll get it later, or the dog’ll get it,” he murmured, lips brushing your temple lightly, “Stay here.”

The nagging need to keep things neat and tidy burned away at your resolve for a few moments but ultimately you managed to shut it down, giving him a gentle nod. What would leaving it for a half hour hurt? Especially when everything was absolutely perfect right now.

The day had been filled with adventures of all kind, from trying the new Gelato place in town to running for hours at the park before dinner, and you were both exhausted. It was beyond worth it though. Only recently had Chase been able to win back partial custody of the kids from his vindictive ex and he was making every minute count. You were more than willing to tag along to make sure things ran smoothly and get to know the kids he fought so hard to get back.

They were adorable and extremely well behaved, with just the right amount of childhood mischief to make them wonderful. You could see why he put forth the countless months and thousands of dollars to make the agreement work; you were just happy to be a part of it in the end. 

“Yer spacin’ out there, Y/N,” he spoke gently, fingers now dancing up your arm playfully.

Your lips twitched into a grin as you reached out to hold his hand, slipping his warm fingers between yours.

“Just reflecting on how fun today was. Thank you for letting me be here,” you replied finally.

He gasp was nearly silent, but you still managed to catch it before he quickly covered it up by kissing your temple again.

“Of course. They need ta know my future spouse cares for them as much as I do. I think they like havin’ someone else ta tease and play with anyway, ta be honest. I can only do so much runnin’.”

Turning in his hold, you tilted your head up to catch his gaze, offering him a grand smile.

“I love when you remind me that we’ll be married soon,” you whispered, leaning up to him.

He thankfully took the silent cue and pressed his lips gently against yours. Warmth filled your chest like happy butterflies as you reveled in the emotions coursing through your veins. 

“I love that I’ll get ta call myself yer husband soon,” he teased back lightly.

With one last longing kiss, you lowered back into your burrowed spot in his lap and rested your ear to his chest. A slight shiver wracked your frame as he began to stroke your hair, but you quickly melted into him with a pleased noise of contentment. 

“Get some rest, love.”


	5. Two Lines (Ed Edgar/Reader)

It was ironic how something so asinine as two pink lines could be absolutely terrifying down to your core. Nevertheless, you stood completely still in the bathroom, tears rolling down your cheeks with that stupid plastic stick cemented in your hand.

How were you supposed to deal with that information? You had been on the same birth control for five years and it had NEVER failed you, and now… now you were fucked in the most unsatisfying sense.

You loved Ed more than you’d ever loved any partner before. He was funny, sweet, and caring; not to mention attractive with the ability to turn you on with a single touch. You had sincerely began to consider that he might be your forever.

Now that was over. Ed obviously didn’t want kids. You’d seen the videos, heard the rumors of him selling his son before. What would he do when he found out you were pregnant?

A tremor ran through your limbs and your stomach dropped at the endless possibilities that raced through you mind.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, tearing a shriek of terror from your throat, and you stared fearfully as the intruder entered; only to be momentarily placated by the sight of your boyfriend.

“Fuck, Ed, you scared me!” You snapped.

He didn’t reply right away. After a second of trying to figure out why he was staring blankly at you, you followed his gaze down.

Fuck. The test was in plain sight. You quickly attempted to throw it away in the bin but he caught your wrist with catlike reflexes and tore the stick from your palm.

His brown eyes rapidly darted back and forth over the plastic test, leaving you in limbo of his response. Realization dawned on his features after another minute, and then you were pinned in place by the soft, wet, gaze locked onto your own.

“It… it’s your test?” He asked roughly.

You nodded weakly and swallowed again the hard lump in your throat.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how this happened! I’ve never missed a pill and I haven’t taken anything to mess it up. God, please don’t- don’t hate me! I can’t-”

A strangled oomph was forced from your mouth as his hands suddenly clenched your shoulder tightly and he jerked you firmly again his chest.

“I could never- NEVER- hate you, Y/N. I love ya too damn much. Why would you say that?” He mumbled.

His lips brushed the top of your head gently in a kiss before his cheek rested against your hair.

You finally let go of that last resistant strand in your heart and broke down. Face buried in his soft shirt, fingers cling into the loose material at his back, you let you insecurities loose with your sobs.

How you were worried he didn’t ever want kids after how he did his son; how you were worried he would make you abort; how you were scared he’d leave you because of it.

Through it all, he didn’t speak a word, just held you tight enough to make your ribs ache. It wasn’t until you finished speaking that you noticed it. The silence unnerved you even worse.

“Y/N, I love ya more than life itself. I would never hate or leave ya, nor ask ya to kill our baby. My son… it was just a publicity stunt. His mama took him and I was acting stupidly outta spite.”

You couldn’t deny that made you feel a little bit better. Maybe there was hope.

Suddenly a hand leapt up your back to snarl in your locks and jerked your head back. A sort cry of surprise escaped moments before his lips covered yours. His familiar, comforting, coffee flavor filled your mouth and you had to groan with a sigh of relief.

His other hand resurface against you cheek, rubbing his calloused fingers along your soft jaw as his tongue did delightful things to yours.

When he pulled back, you almost begged him for more, but he nudged his nose against yours gently.

“Please gimme a chance. Let me do things right by ya. Raise this baby together, as a family,” he whispered.

“Of course,” you murmured, mimicking him as you ran your fingers along his beard, “Life just wouldn’t be the same without you by my side.”

Your strands were released, and in turn your belly was touched. His fingertips rested just along the bottom of your breasts as his palm lay against your belly button, effectively encompassing the majority of your stomach with his hand. You chanced a look into his eyes and had to grin at the pure delight that shone through his beautiful orbs. If you didn’t know better, you could swear there were tears threatening to fall.

His sudden laughter and whooping caught you off guard when he suddenly tore away and started running around the room, but then you finally made out the almost comprehensible hollars amongst the ruckus.

“We’re gonna have a baby!”


	6. The Best (Pewdiepie/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of depression, that’s it.

Depression is a funny thing, without a rhyme or a reason.

I’d had a great day. Work had gone well, and I’d returned home to Chinese and my loving boyfriend waiting in the living room for me.

Felix was the best about having some sort of food ready for me when I got off.

We ate and caught up on an anime I was getting super into. Everything was good until I put on Pandora while washing dishes and some stupid song that reminded me of bitter times came on and stole my good mood away.

All I could remember was the sadness and hate at that time in my life. None of the perfection from my current life even registered as my brain took a trip down memory lane.

The emotional pain, the regret, and angst. Fuck, teenage years were definitely not my best.

That’s how I found myself in the bath tub full of scalding hot water and supposed stress relieving bath salts. The water, although I knew it was burning, felt like nothing to my brain. It was as if it and my senses weren’t connecting correctly for the time being.

I barely registered the fact I was actually crying until Felix came in and I heard that familiar noise of sympathy.

This wasn’t our first rodeo with my fucked up emotions, and surely wouldn’t be the last if my hormones had anything to say about it.

I forced on a smile and turned his way, just as he sat down by the tub.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked.

Pursing my lips together, I tried to figure out a logical explanation but failed. Eventually I just shrugged.

“Heard a song that made me fall back into the past. Stupid because it’s a dubstep song. How can I get sad over dubstep?! Jesus, I’m a mess. Let me just dry off and we can keep watching the show.”

He let me stand and helped me out, but once I was wrapped in the towel he stopped me.

“Shh, wait for a minute okay?”

I hesitated in my motions and gave him a confused look. Gently I was pulled into his warm embrace.

“Felix, your shirt,” I murmured.

He simply held me tighter. I stopped fighting him and relaxed in his arms. Tighter and tighter he squeezed. I felt like an orange being crushed for it’s juice… but it was helping.

After what felt like hours, my eyes were fluttering shut as I focused solely on two things; breathing and Felix. My brain went quiet and my body felt like melted wax.

“Better?” he asked quietly.

Pulling away slowly, I tilted my head back and carefully stood on my tiptoes to bump my nose against his.

“Thank you, Fe. You are seriously the best,” I whispered.

“Yeah, well, we’ll talk about how amazing I am later. Right now, we’re due for some cuddling and anime,” he teased back.

I could tell he was about to move away so I caught him with my arms around the back of his neck.

The look of surprise on his face was adorable, but it quickly melted into one of pure adoration as I pulled him into a light kiss.

“Seriously, thank you.”

“Anything, any time, all for you baby,” he murmured back.


	7. Team Edge’s Newest Member (J-Fred/Reader) Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you do team edge? Would you do a oneshot of gunner’s cousin joining team edge? Maybe she has a thing for Joey or Matthias? 
> 
> (This was one of the first things I ever wrote for this account! Major Throwback!)

After a tiresome day of filming, (Y/N) fell onto the first couch in eyesight with a loud groan.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re tired already (Y/N)! We’ve still got another game to go!”

Immediately her head jerked up and she stared at Bryan with gaping eyes and mouth. It only took a few moments before he burst into laughter, and Matthias shushed him with a few smacks to the back.

“He’s kidding, (Y/N). We’re done for the night,” Matthias assured the woman with a warm smile.

A body plopped on the end of the couch by her feet and a hand patted her calves.

“Did you have fun?” Joey asked.

(Y/N) rolled over on the couch and had to smile at the curious expression on his face.

“Yeah, even though I feel like my limbs are coming undone from my torso, it was a lot of fun. Not sure if I’m every going to get the scent of powdered sugar out of my hair though,” she replied, grinning back at him.

He chuckled and patted her leg again.

“Yeah, it’s messy, that’s for sure. I’m glad you finally joined us though. Gunner’s been talking about you joining for months,” he explained.

(Y/N) shrugged and said, “Just wasn’t ready to be in front of a camera in front of millions yet. Takes some thinking about, you know?”

“Yeah, not sure I’m even used to it yet sometimes,” he asked.

There was a silence between them and the noises of everyone talking and joking around, and she soaked in the easy feeling. His thumb rubbed lightly along her shin as his other hand tapped a gentle beat onto her tennis shoe.

He looked lost deep in thought, staring off at something in the distance absentmindedly.

(Y/N) took the chance to study him closer, having been around him a lot but never given the chance to do so. He was undeniably handsome, with his fluffy locks and bright smile, but she more adored his amazing sense of humor and caring personality. He was always looking out for others and being such a positive influence.

Ever since stepping foot into the studio a few months back, he and everyone else had made sure to make her feel welcome and comfortable in the mix, but Joey seemed to try a little bit harder.

Of course that could be her little crush seeing that, hopeful thinking and all.

Suddenly he turned and caught her staring, inciting a deep blush in her cheeks as she gave him an awkward smile.

“You have plans for dinner tonight? We were thinking about doing pizza and movies. Should be a good time,” Joey offered.

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think I have anything planned. Sounds like fun!”

He flashed her one of his killer grins that made her stomach flutter, and offered a hand.

“Well let’s help get cleaned up and then we can laze about without a care in the world,” he encouraged.

She took his hand, trying to keep composure on the outside while her heart screamed in delight, and let him pull her up.

Much to her surprise, he leaned in a little closer, his grin dimming down to something more sweet and subtle.

“I know I said it already, but I’m really glad you’re here (Y/N).”

“Joey, (Y/N), if you’re done flirting like school girls over there, we could use some help!” Gunner shouted suddenly.

Instantly Joey and (Y/N) broke away with red cheeks and laughter as they disputed his words, yet once they were on their feet Joey’s hand was on her lower back in a respectable place, keeping her close.


	8. Visitor (Wilford Warfstache/Reader) Fluff/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some fluff for Wilford after WKM.

The familiar creaking of my door opening woke me from a light slumber. Eyebrows furrowing, I tried to focus through the fuzziness of sleep and being without my glasses.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

There was a low sigh before a body dropped onto the edge of my bad. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see more clearly, and finally spotted the yellow shirt and pink suspenders.

“Wil? What’s going on? Is everyone okay?” I rushed out instantly.

Wilford and I were friends as much as I was the others, but he’d never come into my room before, much less at night. It was kind of terrifying.

I watched his arm move and slowly he lifted the gun into the air. Instantly my spine snapped up straight and my breath halted completely. Terror held me still as I could be.

“I’m so tired, Y/N,” Wilford said.

All the usual bubbly energy was gone from his voice, and I noticed the way his shoulders slumped forward as he set the gun on my night stand. Fear slowly turned into concern when he set aside his top hat and slid off the suspenders to his hips, turning so I could just barely make out his profile in the moon light from the window.

“You can’t sleep?” I questioned slowly.

“No… well yes, but it’s not just that. There’s so much you don’t know, that I can’t begin to explain, and it won’t leave me alone tonight.”

Swallowing thickly, I carefully rose onto my knees and hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder. His body turned completely towards me and finally I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

My heart broke for him.

He was right. I knew very little about him or any of the egos really, but that didn’t make me care about them any less.

Scooting closer to him until my knees were pressed against his thigh, I tentatively reached out and ran my fingers into his soft locks. His dark raven strands contrasted starkly with my pale skin as I gently combed them back. When he didn’t reject my touch, I slowly pulled him close.

To my surprise, he collapsed against me without vacillation.

I rocked back under the unexpected weight but he just followed me down. Quickly I shifted my legs out and got comfortable as he buried his face against my t-shirt.

His body shook with a silent sob as his fingers curled against my sides and tugged at my shirt. I wrapped his broad shoulders up in my arms and held him tight without a second thought.

One hand slipped up and started playing with his hair again while my other arm stayed locked firmly around him.

It was silent other than our breaths and soon enough I found my eye lids fluttering shut again. I fought against the pull of slumber and kept petting his hair as frequently as I could.

Wilford adjusted on the bed, pulling himself completely onto the mattress and startling me awake.

Once he was settled down again, I carefully reached down and tossed the quilt over us both, returning to stroking his hair right after.

Moments like this were rare, at least with the two strongest egos, and I wasn’t going to let it escape me without doing everything I could to help.

Soon enough his breathing evened out and his body went completely lax. Thankfully only his head and shoulders were on me, otherwise I’d have been incredibly uncomfortable. As it was, his weight was actually a comfort.

I released my hold on him and began dancing my fingers lightly across his upper back, the soft material tickling my sensitive skin on each pass.

Before I knew it, I was waking up to my alarm.

A part of me freaked out when I didn’t feel Wilford anywhere, but then I realized he had probably left in the middle of the night sometime.

Slipping my glasses on, I quickly pulled on some clothes for the day and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, I caught on to the conversation being held.

“I’m just saying, you look a lot better. What did you take? I might need to look into it as a use for my insomniacs,” Dr. Iplier said.

“I already told you twice doctor, I didn’t take anything. Just finally rested well.”

My cheeks warmed slightly as both men looked my way when I fully entered the kitchen. Instantly Wilford was beaming, his bright energy resonating through the room as he babbled on about getting me coffee or juice before meeting with Dark.

Grinning, I waved him off.

“I can make it myself, but thank you.”

Dr. Iplier looked between us but said nothing before quietly exiting the room.

I went to the cabinet with the coffee cups and searched until I found my favorite one, making a noise of happy triumph when I felt the handle.

I’d just started pouring my coffee when hands were suddenly on the counter beside me and I was trapped between the counter and him.

“I’d appreciate it if no one was to know about last night,” he murmured.

Biting my lip, I nodded and set the coffee pot back down with shaking hands. I don’t know if he meant to be threatening but it clearly seemed that way.

“I hadn’t planned on it. It’s no one elses’ business,” I replied meekly.

He let out a soft sigh and I jumped slightly when he rested his head atop mine.

“Might I be able to come to you some other time again if I’m…”

Wilford trailed off, obviously unsure of what he wanted to say, and I carefully spun to face him.

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes as he observed me closely.

“Of course you can. My door is always open,” I assured him.

I raised my hand to pat his arm but thought twice about it, feeling much less brave in the day light when he was at his full potential.

Suddenly he leaned in and landed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Thank you.”

He stepped back again, whipped out a lollipop, and extended it my way. Despite not liking candy very much, I took it gratefully, understanding the significance. With that, he nodded and walked away.


	9. Safe (Host/NB!Reader) Fluff Hurt/Comfort Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 500-800 word fic winner from my giveaway contest! 
> 
> Word Count: 997
> 
> Warning: There are topics of dysphoria/body image issues, toxic family, and hurt/comfort in this drabble!

The soothing sensation of a heavy hand on my back stirred me from my sleep gently. Immediately pain and regret flooded forth. I must have fallen asleep while crying again; Fuck! 

Head pounding, check. Eyes burning, check. Throat aching, check. 

"How are you feeling?" Host asked quietly, handing gliding up to run through my hair just how I liked. 

A pathetic groan escaped my throat and I quickly tried to clear away the post-crying gunk before actually replying to him. 

"Feel like shit," I muttered. 

"Host figured as much. Come. Sit up and take these. It will kick in soon enough and take the edge off."

With a hefty sigh, I managed to throw off the fluffy comforter and roll over into a sitting position with much ado. I licked my dry lips instinctively as Host passed a chilled glass of iced water my way. It was almost half gone in two seconds flat. 

"You're most likely dehydrated from crying, but don't drink so much you make yourself sick," he advised softly. 

I nodded in understanding before forcing the glass down from my lips, plucking the two white pills from his other palm and subsequently swallowing them down with another swig of water. 

The silence was comforting but, even so, I knew I needed to speak to him. This wasn't the first time he'd had to come to rescue me after a vicious night of crying. Hell, it wasn't even the fifth or tenth time, but he had gotten used to the routine of care afterward and never had a negative word to say about it. 

I hesitated, lips parted and ready to speak because I wasn't sure what to say. Thank you seemed like much too little after all he had done for me. 

“Come here. Sit with Host,” he said. 

Careful not to move around too much and cause the throbbing in my head to worsen, I let him pull me into one of the safest places in the world. There I felt nearly invincible. If only the negative thoughts in my head could be banished forever by his radiating love. 

“Host assumes something happened last night to set this off,” he started off, lovingly stroking the top of my head as I curled up against him, “While it is not necessary that you speak of what happened, it may be therapeutic for you, and also give Host a chance to help in some way.”

A puff of exasperation left my lips and I cringed internally as I tried to sort the words in my head into the best way to tell the story. Thankfully Host had nothing less than the patience of a saint. He waited in silence as I mulled over everything until I could finally speak.

“It’s my mom-”

“Of course,” he sighed with a hint of anger to his tone, “Apologies, continue on.”

A little smile tilted up my lips for a moment. If anyone disliked my mom more than me, it was Host. If he were to have his way, she would never speak to us again… maybe he was right. Maybe it was time. 

“Well, she’s finally getting married to Ray, and she called to tell me I was invited. I can be her maid of honor, but only if I dress like her “real child”. I knew she never agreed with my identity, but she finally put it all out in hurtful words. Long story short, she’s too embarrassed to have me there if I can’t stop “being selfish” and “accept the real world”. Can you believe that? She had the balls to tell me that if I was just fully transgender she could at least accept that because at least that’s a “real medical problem” while being non-binary is apparently like some mental disorder!” 

I hadn’t realized I was crying again until his thumb came up and wiped away some of my tears gently, quieting the next outburst that had been brewing. Clenching my eyes shut in hopes of cutting off the waterworks to save myself an even worse headache, I swiftly reached up and scrubbed the remaining drops away.

“Host’s opinion on that atrocious woman remains the same. She is foul and appalling and only serves to bring you down,” he muttered, then added, “You know she’s wrong about it all. She’s trying to make you into what she wants by filling your head with doubt and fear, but it’s all lies. You are perfect how you are, love. Inside and out. Host can’t fully see you and yet even he knows this. Host also knows that words won’t take away all of the pain, nor make everything right again, but he sincerely hopes you know that he stands by you always and believes in you one hundred percent. Host loves you very much.” 

Wrapped up in his arms, feeling his chest rise and fall alongside mine as he spoke, I felt some of the stress wash away. The pitter-patter of kisses across my forehead helped alleviate the darkness even more until his lips trailed down to mine and his kiss filled my chest with light. Everything was so much easier with him. While the doubts were there, they were tamed and quieted for the time being. I felt like I could breathe again. 

“Now, Host’s love has pancakes awaiting them in the dining room. Would you rather eat there or in here?” 

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” I asked eagerly, nearly lurching off his lap in excitement.

“Of course. Host is not a heathen,” he chuckled.

Biting my lip gingerly, I leaned back and hummed before deciding with a little grin.

“Breakfast in bed sounds lovely right now,” I admitted.

“Why is Host not surprised?” he teased gently, “Stay here and breakfast will be brought to you.” 

With another chaste kiss, he slipped from the bed and out the door. My favorite pancakes in bed with my favorite person- This morning was turning out to be alright.


End file.
